Camp HalfBlood News
by iamkitty
Summary: Camp Half Blood News is here! Check out the newspaper to find out what's happening in camp over the summer!   I SUCK at summaries so it's better than it sounds! Leave suggestions to bits in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-Blood News

June 3rd, 2011

**Capture the Flag**

This week our winners were the Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hades, Nemesis, and Hypnos cabin. Congrats! Annabeth swooped into the enemy's lines with her cap of invisibility while Percy and Nico distracted Connor and Travis Stoll, who were guarding the flag. Annabeth grabbed the flag and ran. Clarisse tried to throw Annabeth off course by tripping her which Annabeth did trip. Instead though, Clovis swooped in and snatched the flag before the other team could take it from the Blue team and Clovis raced across the boundary with it.

**Summer Interviews**

Hi guys! So this year we are doing something a little different! Each week we're going to ask questions to a camper and they must answer the questions truthfully. This week's person is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!

Me: Annabeth, what was your first impression of Percy?

Annabeth: I freaked out.

Me: Uh, if you don't mind, why?

Annabeth: I had dreams when I first arrived at camp that he would come. So when I first met him I looked really calm and collected but I was freaking out on the inside. You see, when I had my dreams, in the dreams we were as old as we are now. I caught his name and my name. When I first met him and heard his name, I spazzed out on the inside. After I said, "You drool when you sleep" I ran to Silena because that was the only one I ever told the dreams to. So now the whole camp will know. I'm so… stupid.

Me: Oh-kay. Whatever. So how's Percabeth?

Annabeth: Pardon?

Me: Percy and Annabeth as a couple.

Annabeth: Um, can I not answer this?

Me: No.

Annabeth: We're good... That's all I'm saying.

Me: YAY! Next question: What's your favorite color and how can you tell it really is your favorite?

Annabeth: Weird question but I guess to figure it out I think of the prettiest thing I ever saw.

Me: The new rainbow Pegasus. It was granted the rainbow on its fur by Iris.

Annabeth: So rainbows are your favorite color. Mine is sea green. Like Percy's beautiful eyes…

Me: Which do you love more: architecture or Percy?

Annabeth: GAH! This is hard. For an Aphrodite girl, you are smart.

Me: The only one probably.

Annabeth: … Percy. I said it! I admitted it! HAHA! Got you self-conscience.

Me: Thanks… Annabeth… BYE!

Okay so that was freaky but I survived. While running in those stupid flats that hurt my feet. I'm goooodddd… See who's interviewed next week!

**Important Announcements**

The Hunters are coming next week! I bet Nico will be excited to see Thalia! We all know he's totally into her. Unfortunately, she's like Percy: She can't take very subtle hints. Like the time he helped her reach that spray paint on the top shelf! She spray painted her bow neon yellow… WITH NICO SHOWING HER HOW TO SPRAY THE PAINT! Jeez, I just might end her immortal life if she doesn't take a hint! Oh my gods, I'm rambling again… Anyways… The Hunters will be staying while they're trying to recruit some half bloods just less than an hour away. They want new Hunters! So be prepared to get our butts kicked by forty immortal girls… Wow. A hundred against 40, it doesn't seem fair but yet they can't die unless it's combat. So it is fair.

The Camp Store is transformed into the Stoll Store! Yes that's right campers, the Stoll brothers have taken over. They have a floral section (provided by the Demeter cabin, Katie was more than happy to let Travis have flowers for the store) along with a deodorant section. People smell bad. They have added new clothes to the Camp Half-Blood clothing line. Now there are sweatshirts, hats, sweat pants, and tank tops.

New dress code issued from Chiron: If the ends of your shorts don't touch a knuckle, you must wear Grover's day old pants. Your shirt must not show and cleavage and NO V-necks what-so-ever. No dresses that don't reach two inches above your knees. No heels over 2 inches high. No tie bikinis. When I say tie, I mean like tie bottoms, you can wear bikini tops that tie. No strapless shirts/dresses. Even if they have the clear straps, you can't have them. You can have spaghetti strap but if it's not visible, you wear one of Percy's shirts off the floor.

The rock wall is off limits for the rest of the weekend. Something about lava spewing onto the Khione cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Half-Blood News

June 10th, 2011

**Capture the Flag**

This week our winners were the Hunters! Congrats maidens! But who dragged poor Nico away to jail? The one and only, Thalia! She likes him. She even held his hand when she was dragging him away. Well, Annabeth did the same to Percy but they're on the same team so they probably went to make out or something. We know them. Or something… would we hear that something? That was not supposed to be typed. Ah, whatever.

**Summer Interviews**

This week we interviewed Nico DiAngelo!

Me: Nico, would you say Thalia was beautiful?

Nico: If she didn't zap me, forcing me to say yes, I would still say yes. She has those eyes with the black hair and it looks amazing. And her personality is the most beautiful. The rebel is so pretty by itself. She just has that personality that _makes_ her beautiful. No matter what she looks like, she is so beautiful. But I think she's beautiful inside and out.

Me: Oh my gods! Nico that was so deep! I'm going to cry!

Nico: Need a tissue?

Me: No I'm good. Anyways, what song describes Thalia most to you?

Nico: Annabeth told me it reminded her of Thalia so I listened to it with her. It's Taylor Swift.

Me: Which one? I love her like my sister on my dad's side's boyfriend does!

Nico: English?

Me: My dad has a daughter and her boyfriend and I are both die-hard Taylor fans!

Nico: Oh-kay. It's Tied Together With a Smile.

Me: I totally agree! That describes her perfectly!

Nico: I agree.

Me: So what's YOUR favorite song?

Nico: Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Me: Mine is Enchanted. Who's your favorite singer?

Nico: I can't tell you that.

Me: Pwease. *gives puppy dog eyes*

Nico: Taylor Swift.

Me: Which is your favorite song by her?

Nico: Innocent.

Me: Mine is Sparks Fly because it reminds me of Percabeth. Can I touch your hair?

Nico: …Sure…

Oh my gods! His hair was so flipping (Get it? His hair flips like Percy's… No? Okay then…) soft!

**Embarrassing moments**

A few days ago, Annabeth started her period. Everyone knows when her time of the month is so that they can avoid her. Percy just loves her too much and is always around. (AWWWW!) So one day Annabeth ran out of tampons so she runs to the bathroom door and says, "Percy, run to the Stoll Store and buy me a box of tampons." So Percy does the task while blushing of embarrassment. The Stoll's asked if he was on his period. Poor boy. Sorry Percy! Be ready for two playings of the Titanic and Gone With the Wind.

Clarisse was just in her cabin by herself when something embarrassing happened! Percy needed advice on how to mix up Annabeth's thoughts. He wanted to make sure he had the upper hand. He was going to ask Clarisse for a new sword fighting move when Justin Bieber blasted from her iHome. The worst part, Clarisse was singing along to it. Percy said, "Good singer but she was singing to Justin Bieber! What have the gods done with Clarisse? She insults him every time he's brought into a conversation!" Looks like Clarisse LaRue has Bieber Fever!

Thalia was being chased by the sexiest son of Hades ever. She fell into the creek by tripping over a rock and landed on her back. Then Nico tripped and fell on top of her into the creek. They almost kissed! WHY FATES WHY? Why can't you let them kiss already mom? Thalico is just the cutest thing right after Percabeth. I need some people to help me like Poseidon! He needs to make them kiss in the water while Aphrodite needs to make them kiss while the Fates need to make them destined to be together! C'mon!

Katie was caught writing in a diary so Alyssa snatched it up and read the juicy entry to me. "Dear Diary, Today I had a full conversation with Travis! He looked directly into my eyes when I said something and listened. I made a very stupid joke and he laughed! But then again, he was blushing the whole time! I think he likes me! Please Aphrodite! I beg of you! Then when someone tried to hit on me, Travis said, 'Shut up. She doesn't want you.' Then they got into a fist fight because of those two sentences. Travis won. Yay! Oh gods. I am girly today! Any who. So for his reward I kissed his cheek, he blushed and when I realized what I'd done, I ran off! What if he likes me? I probably let on the impression that I didn't like him. I'm so stupid-"And that's when Alyssa snatched it up and ran to me! Let's hope he likes her!

**Song of the week**

Another new installment! So this time it is...

Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj featuring Drake on the album Pink Friday!

I like that song almost as much as I love Percabeth and Taylor Swift and Thalico!

**Important Announcements**

Remember the dress code! Big trouble and Percy and Grover clothes… *shudder*

On the solstice, the head counselors are going to Olympus. Don't dress too messy but not too fancy. Try polo and shorts for boys. Girls, wear a simple dress or a nice shirt and whatever bottoms but observe dress code!

There are about thirty things in the lost and found so you need to check it out.

We're cleaning out the attic and the only thing that's staying in there is monster death souvenirs. You need to claim whatever is in there that's yours and find somewhere else to put it. Like Aphrodite's scarf from Annabeth. Collect your items that we take out before sun down next Thursday!


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Half-Blood News

June 17th, 2011

**Capture the Flag**

This week our winners were the Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, and- oh my gods! Is it true? Yes, they won along with the Aphrodite cabin! Woo hoo! We proved our skills. We are just so beautiful and awesome like that! So guess what we got from our mom for winning and proving we have skills! We got a trophy made out of eternal lip gloss! Of course, it's like incased into a forever trophy mold but it is lip gloss! That's cool!

**Summer Interviews**

This week we interviewed Travis Stoll!

Me: So Travis, what was your reaction to last week's article on the **Embarrassing Moments **page?

Travis: Which one?

Me: Katie's moment you idiot.

Travis: Oh, right. Well, I was pretty happy. I mean, I've liked Katie forever.

Me: Aw! Match maker here! Anyways, so what was the best prank you've ever played?

Travis: Uh, wow. There are so many I can't think of one.

Me: You have to.

Travis: I guess when I was hiding in the girl's bathroom with Connor and then Annabeth came in so we released a bunch of spiders.

Me: THAT WAS YOU? You should probably run. I woke up because of her screaming so I went to check it out and I fainted! I hate spiders so much!

Travis: Can we finish before you kill me?

Me: Fine. What's your biggest secret?

Travis: Then it wouldn't be a secret!

Me: Exactly.

Travis: Ugh. I guess it was the time I actually stole a phone and Percy told me not to. You know, from when we fought the Titan War.

Me: Tell me this isn't why we had a lot of monsters.

Travis: Actually it's not. I stole it from someone who was asleep in that force field thing that was around the Empire State building.

Me: Interesting. Do you still have it?

Travis: No, Connor threw it in the lake when he broke his.

Me: You should probably run now that we're done.

Yep, he's scared of me.

**Embarrassing moments**

Clovis from the Hypnos cabin was getting a Greek lesson from Kayla, some daughter of Athena. He was falling asleep like usual but he promised he would stay up. The girl gets very angry when someone gets bored of her talking. Well Clovis was falling asleep so she slapped him. He was wide awake for about 20 minutes but then he fell asleep again. So Kayla poked him with the hilt of his sword. He awoke again. He fell asleep once again. Kayla stabbed him with her sword. Nothing major, just a little stab in the arm. Well the embarrassing part is that everyone watched Kayla stab him because they were at the arena studying.

TV from the Athena cabin is very odd. But no one suspects to hear Makenzie from Toddlers and Tiaras! Everyone knows who Makenzie is right? Well she's this little girl, 4 or 5 years old, she's in pageants and Annabeth just loves her! I heard Makenzie cry "I want my Ni-Ni!" (A/N: if you don't know who she is, then here's a link to a video of her: .com/watch?v=p3wXyyE4_m0) Makenzie is just so darn adorable! Looks like Annabeth is watching reruns of Makenzie on Toddlers and Tiaras!

Percy was dancing. Yes, Percy dances. No, he is one of the worst dancers I've ever seen. She was dancing to U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. It was scary. He can dance in the car but not outside of the car. He can't use his feet. I'm going to stop there. We aren't permanently put an image in your head and scar you for life.

Grover and Juniper are just so cute! I mean, it's a nature freak couple! That is just too adorable! Well they were kissing and then a girl that's like in love with Grover or something runs into them kissing and snaps a picture! Well when she showed it to someone, they said "AWWWWW!" and she was so mad that it embarrassed HER and not Grover and Juniper.

**Song of the week**

This time it is...

Black and Yellow by Wiz Kalifa from the album Rolling Papers.

It's a pretty good song but I hope you know it's just Will Solace's iPod on shuffle.

**Important Announcements**

Don't forget to obey the dress code!

Next week we are heading to Olympus! We have 4 days! I hope everyone looks awesome!

Again, check out the lost and found.

The Hunters are staying here while Lady Artemis and Thalia are at Olympus for the Summer Solstice. Please don't kill them on purpose people. And don't flirt with them unless you are Nico and Thalia!


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Half-Blood News

June 24th, 2011

**Capture the Flag**

This week our winners were the- whoa, something must be wrong with my beautiful golden brown eyes because it says the _Hypnos _cabin won along with… _Morpheus _cabin. And the Nemesis, Hecate, and Boreas cabins. They sure proved us wrong. Let's give a HUGE round of applause for them! That's amazing that the minor gods beat you Olympian-besides my cabin-children as- I mean butts!

**Summer Interviews**

This week we interviewed Percy Jackson! (This was probably my favorite to interview. He's sooo dreammmmyyyy.)

Me: Percy, what's Annabeth's best quality in your opinion?

Percy: Um… Oh wow. There are so many. I can't just name one. Well, she loves to talk about architecture and when she talks about it, her whole face just lights up. I love how she isn't like 'Oh no. We are so going to die.' She's like 'Suck it up Seaweed Brain.' And her eyes are so beautiful. They're the only gray pair of eyes that look at me warmly. Oh and she and I are both terrible dancers. And her smile has a childish look to it all the time. It makes me want to eat her-up. Like that expression… Not something so totally confident that I shouldn't even say it out loud. Unless I'm with her. Heh he.

Me: Err… Percy, you're referring to something that's very bad and shouldn't be put in the newspaper.

And Percy twitches his eye.

Percy: Can we move on?

Me: Let's. So why do you hate cats so much?

Percy: They're annoying.

I jump out of my seat. "HOW DARE YOU?" And start punching him. Hahaha.

Percy: I mean I-Ow-love-ouch-cats!

Me: Okay. *sits down* So what is the record at your school on the swim team because you are swimmer- and it's so obvious in white v-necks… *starts drooling*

Percy: Jazzy…?

Me: HUH? Oh sorry…

Percy: It's okay. But the record is ten laps in 58 seconds. Set by yours truly.

Me: Did you cheat?

Percy: No. I just used the breathing underwater but I came up so it was realistic.

Me: That's good. So in everything who are your biggest supporters?

Percy: Um, well, I would have to say my mom because she has _always_ been there for me. Next I would definitely say Annabeth. She was my first girlfriend, first kiss, and first love, first everything. I mean I want her to be there for me. I want her to be my _last _too. I want- correction, she is my everything and she supports every decision I make. She is truly 'the one' for me. I need her every step of the way.

Me: Oh my gods. That… was… so… sweet… NICO!

Nico runs in. "Yeah Jazzy?" He asks and yawns.

Me: Get me a tissue.

So he gets me a tissue.

Me: Percy, that was so deep.

Percy: Um… thanks?

Me: Percy, we will talk about how deep that was later because I have to fix my mascara! Bye!

**Embarrassing moments**

Percy and Annabeth were running around in the strawberry gardens eating strawberries and playing tag. Percy was picking flowers from the earth for Annabeth. She pushed him down and landed on top. Percy blushed and Annabeth kissed him. He continued and then it turned into a lovely make out session… Until I yelled "GET A ROOM PERCABETH!" And they pulled away, and that's when Percy realized his hands were trying to go up Annabeth's shirt. Whoops.

Wow… There was-OH WAIT!

Travis and Katie (TRATIE!) were frolicking through the forest. Literally, frolicking. Travis was saying how much he wanted a pony like on My Little Pony and Katie was talking about how her favorite flower was lilies. Then… It just got weird. I mean, I think Travis is mental because he's… frolicking.

**Song of the week**

This week is…..

Just the Girl by The Click 5

Album: Greetings from Imrie House

Love that song!

**Important Announcements**

Don't forget to obey the dress code! I don't want injuries.

I hate Hunters. They messed with my make up! DON'T TOUCH JAZZY'S MAKE UP! Tee hee.

The solstice was awesome. That day, 30 demigods got claimed! Happy day! 4 Hermes (too many to be counted as a player), 2 Hephaestus, an Apollo kid, and a bunch I don't feel like saying.

I don't see how you can hate from our side of the club. You can't even get in.

That will be the first line of the first song we will be playing at the Camp Half-Blood party! Must be 18+ to get in. I think the cabins know what to bring. Dionysus cabin, you bring… the stuff. Percy, bring Annabeth. Annabeth, bring Percy. Malcolm, bring the cheese. No, seriously, I love cheese. Nico, bring your sexy self to mama. (That's me, Jazzy.) Eryone else, figure it out. Apollo cabin, I almost forgot, bring the DJ system. And the Aphrodite cabin will provide the Pauly D costume. (DJ PAULY D from Jersey Shore.) I'm done.

It's 'Slap Jazzy Because She's Going Insane' week so slap me! I'm making way too many references to Look At Me Now. LEGGO. Help!


	5. Chapter 5

Camp Half-Blood News

July 1st, 2011

**Capture the Flag**

This week our winners were the Ares cabin, Athena cabin, Poseidon and Hades cabins. They won when Annabeth and Percy were guarding the flag and then all the idiots on the other side were like "I AM SPARTAAAAAAA!" and they all charged at once. So the whole team worked together on that while Nico shadow traveled across the border and got the flag. See, he was in the circle of invaders so he shadow traveled out.

**Summer Interviews**

This week we interviewed Katie Gardner!

Me: Hey Katie.

Katie: Hey Jaz.

Me: So you and Travis hang out a lot and annoy each other in the cutest way possible yet you're not dating. What's up with that?

Katie: I'm not interested in him like that.

Me: Sure you aren't.

Katie: Don't make me kill you.

Me: Lighten up. Anyways, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?

Katie: Allow myself to hang out with Travis.

Me: Well we all know you like each other and both of you do too so why aren't you going out?

Katie: We wanna see if there's a connection at an actual date.

Me: Look, you guys are the cutest thing since Percabeth. Please, just go out… NOW.

Katie: No! Now continue please.

Me: Fine. So do you like pie?

Katie: No.

Me: When was the last time you found money?

Katie: I washed my clothes and found four dollars.

Me: You're not elaborate like most people are.

Katie: Yep. *pulls out a book and starts reading*

Me: Uh… I'm right here.

Katie nods.

Me: So were you really frolicking with Travis?

Katie: *slams her boom closed* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! First, I hate lilies! And… HAHAHAHAHAHA! Travis was not frolicking nor was he… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Asking for a pony like My Little Pony. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who told you this ridiculous story?

Me: Aphrodite, my mother.

Katie: HAHAHAHAHA! I think it was a joke! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Buh bye.

**Embarrassing moments**

The one up there :(

Grover walked into the Poseidon cabin to overhear Percy and Annabeth having the "talk" with Nico. "Have you guys done it?" Nico asked randomly. They exchanged a look and hesitated. "Um, no?" They said at the same time. Both were red faced. Enough said.

Percy and Annabeth were doing something at three in the morning yesterday night. I swear I heard Annabeth all the way from Percy's cabin. Scary. Don't ever want to hear that again.

**Song of the week**

The song of the week is Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

The album it's available on is called Sorry for Party Rocking

**Important Announcements**

If you don't obey the dress code you will suffer the consequences.

The third is switch weapons day! When you're in the arena, find a person (it does not have to be a friend) and switch weapons. Try to have world domination.

The Aphrodite cabin is hosting a girl's only sleepover tomorrow night. All girls are invited to come. You will need to bring a sleeping bag, pillow, and clothes. Please bring a small bag and not a duffel bag with a set or two of clothes in it. Thank you.

Chiron is allowing chariot racing for the rest of the summer. Pick your partners and have a chariot ready by next Wednesday so you can race. No curse words are allowed on the painting of the chariot.

All dog handling classes are cancelled. Mrs. O'Leary has a case of heartworms and she's being treated for by Hades and Apollo until further notice.

Have a nice week campers!


	6. Chapter 6

**This IS a chapter, just probably not what you expect it to be! Mommy, who is Mrs. Di Cullark in a FF family, wants to see what happens at the girls only sleepover. It will be in 3****rd**** person's view!**

**First, Jazzy's eyes are hazel except for around her pupil and the part that meets the whites of an eye is gold. Like my eyes! **

**Warning: Minor cussing, awkward subjects (AKA sexual subjects but no female love kind of thing. It's all like Selena being asked by her friend, "So how's Justin in bed?"), use of words that are drugs (DON'T DO THEM! NO ONE DOES THEM IN THIS!), and Nico is a little older than he's supposed to be. He's 16 instead of fourteen. Just saying. Don't tell me I got it wrong because it's older Nico for this specific reason. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Justin Bieber, lemonade, Capri Sun, Slim Fasts, the Wizard of Oz, or the design for the Bieber sweatpants although I do own a pair of them. I'm wearing them :D**

The breeze outside made it a perfect day for the Aphrodite cabin girls to tan; the sun shining without a cloud in the sky, but it wasn't too hot. Campers took note of this and looked around for the designer clothes and perfume wearing girls. Not a daughter of Aphrodite was in sight. As people walked past the cabin though, they could smell the hair products and perfume while hearing the voice of Justin Bieber blasting from an iPod dock or a radio. **(A/N: EEEEEPPPPPP! Belieber here ;D) **

In the Aphrodite cabin were the girls planning the girls' only sleepover one day prior. They would've been nearly done except for some finishing touches weeks ago, but they were following Operation Tratie. To make up for that time, they had locked the cabin doors and stocked up on food and snacks, so they could spend the whole day working on their plans. It would take forever if they had to leave every few hours. Lacey worked hastily on her sketching of the areas of which sleeping bag would go where. Drew watched and sipped her lemonade; even if Jazzy gave her one she wouldn't do it. Jazzy helped Mandy plan activities. Candy and Sasha organized perfumes alphabetically by designer then by name if the designer had a few. Dasha and McKenzie dusted the cabin. Everyone had a job except Drew.

Mitchell came in with a tray filled with drinks and two more boys from the cabin came in with another tray each. "Evan is holding the pink lemonade, Jacob has your juice pouches, and I am holding your weird looking shakes you requested." He said to Jazzy.

"Thanks Mitchell. You can set them on that desk over there." Jazzy waved him off and continued her planning.

Evan set his down. "How's the planning going Jazzy?"

She looked up with a grin. "We're almost done with everything except cleaning. Do you guys wanna help?" She smiled; her smile would win her a million bucks of she wanted it too.

Mitchell sighed in defeat. "I'll take out the trash." He declared and went to the trash can near Lacey where she had thrown all her rough drafts.

"Thanks!" Jazzy turned to the other two, but they had already raced out the door in fear of what their task might be. "Oh well." She shrugged and went back to planning. Their sleepover was going to be great.

_**Twenty three hours, fifty two minutes, and 12 seconds later **_

Jazzy stood in front of her full length mirror. Her pink pajama shirt was straight, and her Justin Bieber sweatpants were hanging just enough so you could see the words "BIEBER" on the butt. Her matching pink house boots (they're made for being house shoes but they're boots) were on her feet with a smile plastered on her face. Her straight brown hair framed her face and made her hazel and gold eyes stand out. The younger girls where in their part of the cabin already waiting for others. They were going to watch the Wizard of Oz.

Three knocks. _Time to get this show on the road._ Jazzy thought to herself.

She turned, put on her dazzling smile, and went to open the door. Right when she was about to turn the knob, a fist came through the door. Jazzy shrieked and fainted in fear. Candy bounced off her bed and pulled Jazzy aside from the door.

Candy flung the door open to see Clarisse with her hand in a fist. "I got tired of waiting." She huffed and gestured for Candy to move. Candy snorted, but moved herself out of the way.

Jazzy sat up. "Whoa. Why am I on the ground?" She asked in a daze.

Annabeth followed Ms. La Rue in and grabbed Jazzy's hand to pull her up. "Clarisse wanted to scare you and was tired of waiting; therefore she thought she could just punch through the door. You screamed and fell unconscious. Clarisse internally laughed at you though."

"I was screaming internally too." Jazzy growled but took Annabeth's hand.

"So what are we doing first?" Katie Gardner asked.

Jazzy picked up a clipboard that was loaded with papers. "Well, first we have to…whoa. Does that say eat puppies?"

Miranda Gardiner checked. "No. Jazzy, do you need glasses? That clearly says in Greek, 'Assign sleeping bag areas.'"

Jazzy rubbed her eyes. "My brain was thinking something else." She had an irritated yet playful tone.

The chart was read aloud and spots were claimed. Jazzy and Candy were the nearest to the door. Candy's last name started with a "z", and Jazzy's started with an "a". The circle of sleeping bags was organized a to z by last name. Lacey had finally came up with this idea after she realized a lot of people have millions of grudges. This way they wouldn't have to blame her; they had to point the finger at their mortal mother or father.

Once everything was situated, another knock came at the door. "Who could it be this time?" Jazzy whined but trudged to the door.

The door swung open as Jazzy turn the knob. A girl with cheeks as red as her hair was standing on the small porch. "Rachel?"

She shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. Her red striped pajamas were splattered with fresh paint. "Sorry. I was finishing a painting, and I told Annabeth to tell you guys I was coming late. She _obviously _didn't say anything." Rachel glanced past Jazzy with a glare to Annabeth.

"Well, we can make room for one more person." Jazzy opened the door and breezed to her clipboard. "It says here that that douche bag- I mean idiotic- I mean wonderful daughter of Iris named money whore- Oops. I meant Michelle was supposed to be here, but she came down with a case of AIDs- I meant to say influenza with a fever of 104. Right, Penny?" Jazzy smiled a little and winked.

Penny, who was a daughter of Iris as well, was giggling. "You got that right." Penny knew Michelle was more of a whore as five Drew's.

Jazzy pointed to an extra spot. "Rachel can sleep there."

Rachel's embarrassment had calmed down a little. "Thanks." Cue a glare from RED at Annabeth. Some of the girls snickered.

Jazzy went back to her sleeping bag with the clipboard. "We have a few options of games to play; would you rather play truth or dare, would you rather, or spin the bottle, but instead of kissing we reveal our deepest darkest secrets?"

All the girls shrugged. Annabeth pulled out her Yankees hat. "Let's draw from a hat." Jazzy gave her the three freshly ripped slips of paper. "Okay. Rule one: we will not put anything in the hat while we're not drawing. I could lose it. Rule two: If something is drawn out then throw it away. Rule three: we play each one of these games until we get bored. Then we get another. If we go through all three of them in an hour then we put in three new ones. Got it?" Annabeth explained.

Everyone nodded. Lou Ellen was beside her, so she handed the hat to her. Then Annabeth dropped in the three slips of paper, and it went invisible. Annabeth reached in her hand and pulled it out. "Would you rather is first." Annabeth announced and took the remaining two out of the invisible hat to set them on a bed.

Lou sighed. "Can I go first?" Her mind wandered to something Dottie had thought of. That was before Dottie died but… "Annabeth, weed or marijuana?" She stifled a laugh.

Annabeth looked horrified. "W-wha-what do you mean?"

"Would you rather smoke weed or marijuana?" Lou asked with a smirk.

"Neither! That's because I am above the influence." Annabeth stated. Lou rolled her eyes. Annabeth got her turn. "Katie, would you rather eat a tulip or a lily?"

Jazzy hit the floor with her fist. "You guys are boring! Let's have girl talk instead!"

All of the other girls murmured in agreement. A silence fell over everyone then until Rachel broke it. "So Annabeth, how long did Percy take to get it in?"

Everyone burst into fits of laughter while Annabeth was glowering. "I'll have you know it took four months!" She screamed. She clapped her hand over her mouth when everyone realized what she just said.

"Okay! Okay! Let's stop making fun of Annabeth now… It took Will six months." Jazzy confessed.

Everyone was laughing again.

_**But do the girls know what's going on outside the cabin**_

"Shut up Grover. I can't hear what Rachel just said." Percy hissed.

"_I'll have you know it took four months!" _Annabeth's voice boomed.

"What is she talking about?" Nico whispered.

Percy elbowed Grover. "I would know if Grover would shut up."

"_It took Will six months." _ They heard after a string of useless syllables.

"What is Jazzy talking about?" Will asked.

Percy turned around with wide eyes. "Shut. Up!" He sighed heavily.

"_Travis was nine." _Katie said inside.

"What about me when I was nine?" Travis asked.

Percy thumped him on the head. "Shut the hell up and I'll know!"

"_He was good. He had the hands of a magician." _Jazzy said.

Percy knew that in Jazzy's family of rich people she got back rubs, so he suspected nothing of it. "Who has the-" Will started when Percy slapped him.

"Shut up! Please."

"_He was okay. It… It wasn't enough. You ever had the feeling like he could do… better?" _Annabeth said.

Percy cocked an eyebrow. Who is he?

"_How about…" _Insert untranslatable words here from Rachel's mouth.

Behind Percy were shushed whispers. "Shut up!" He hissed for the thirty millionth time. The other five boys were talking to each other.

"_Well… it… it's… He could need some help from people." _Katie's voice flowed out the crack at the bottom of the door.

Percy crawled out from the bushes. "I am leaving." The other boys shrugged and followed him out too.

_**Back inside the Aphrodite cabin**_

"Good luck on your Travis in bed problem!" Jazzy said.

Lou looked uncomfortable. "Well Connor's good too!" Everyone went into hysterics at that.

One of the sixteen year olds, Alyssa, said, "Nico's awesome."

Annabeth was laughing the loudest. "Nico always seems like someone who would lose his virginity really late in life." A girl commented.

All heads nodded.

Jazzy looked at her purple watch. "Guys, it is 12:30. On the schedule we have to go to bed in twenty three seconds so let's start now. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight's" rang throughout the room and Jazzy clapped her hands. The lights turned automatically off, and the girls went into a deep slumber. To some girls though, the dreams were terrifying because of the stories told just minutes ago.

_**The next morning **_

"I dare you to." Jazzy whispered to Annabeth as they were walking to breakfast.

"No." Annabeth said.

"Ten drachmas if you do." Jazzy taunted.

"Fine." She snapped.

Annabeth approached Nico. "Hey Annabeth." He greeted.

"Hey Nico. How was Alyssa?" Annabeth smiled.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" He asked quickly.

Annabeth went back to Jazzy yelling, "You owe me ten drachmas!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Camp Half-Blood News_

_July 8__th__, 2011_

**Capture the flag**

This week's winners were the Ares, Athena, and Poseidon cabin (blue team, by Percy's request). Clarisse detested the idea of having to work with Percy, but since him and Annabeth are a package deal, she had to suck it up. Annabeth and Percy, the package deal, decided to lead a freaking crowd into enemy lines. It was half of the Ares cabin and half of the Athena cabin. Their enemies were all like, "Hey, this is a distraction! Let's capture their flag!" The blue team saw this coming; when the opponents charged, the blue team whizzed arrows at them, threw daggers, and battled quickly with swords. Everyone on the other team was put into jail right before the rest of the blue team crossed the line with the flag. They won by default, and they captured a flag.

**Summer interview**

For this week's interview, we interviewed Will Solace who is my boyfriend!

Jazzy- So, Will, how's it going?

Will- Jazzy, you need to stop twirling your hair.

Jazzy- Why?

Will- C-can we just get to th-the interview?

Jazzy- Fine, whatever you want dear.

Will looks like he's uncomfortable.

Jazzy- What were you doing outside of my cabin during the sleepover?

Will- Whatever do you mean, h-honey bear?

Jazzy- You guys are so stupid. We didn't realize you were there until we heard Percy. I quickly wrote terrible things on a piece of paper. Katie said Travis really isn't that bad. Annabeth wasn't lying though.

Will has turned red with a blush.

Will- Jazzy, are we almost done?

Jazzy- Answer my question first.

Will- It was all Percy and Nico's idea. They said that we should go spy on you. Nico was curious about a girl's sleepover; Percy wanted to actually spy. I was with them and the Stolls anyways, so I agreed. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?

He was kneeling for forgiveness.

Jazzy- I'll think about it after a nice foot-rub from you.

He was forgiven… after a foot-rub… or two.

**Embarrassing moments**

It was the morning after the slumber party; at the slumber party, Alyssa told us some weird information. Annabeth and I, since we're the best of pals and love to torture people, decided to use this tidbit of information to our advantage. I said I would give her ten drachmas if she went up to Nico and asked, "How was Alyssa?" She did, and Nico was humiliated.

Chiron and his special friend time thing is getting out of control. While Will was giving me my second foot-rub, we had an unplanned war council meeting. If you've ever been interviewed, you would know that we use the recreation room as the place to be interviewed. Well, Will was kissing my foot, which were clean thank the gods for him, while massaging my foot. I was giggling because it tickled and I said while giggling, "Will stop it," and squealed. Chiron was right outside the closed door with everyone else and announced, "They're having special friend time."

Annabeth was being polite to the girl in front of her. She was trying to get around her because she did not want to stop and talk to someone in line for giving an offering to the gods. See, the girl had just given an offering in the brazier and was walking back to her table. Annabeth was right behind her. The girl then saw one of her friends in line and stopped to chat. Annabeth was saying, "Excuse me," multiple times, but the girl did not move. After yelling 'excuse me' four times, she shouted, "MOVE!" The girl did not budge. Annabeth yanked the girl's hair and pulled her down onto the ground. Annabeth then delicately stepped over her. "Thank you." Annabeth whispered.

Clarisse was impatient as usual. I was getting ready for the sleepover and fixing everything when the door was knocked on three times. I went to open the door when a fist impaled it. I screamed and fainted in fright. Candy moved me out of the doorway and opened it; Clarisse was standing there with a balled fist. I fainted! It was so embarrassing!

**Song of the Week**

Song: Last Kiss

Artist: Taylor Swift

Album: Speak Now

**Announcements**

Is there any volunteers to walk into Percy's cabin to inspect its cleanliness? The only one we have is Annabeth, and Chiron doesn't want there to be TOO much 'special friend time' (wink, wink). We need a male more specifically. I think Connor should, personally.

Mrs. O'Leary is still being treated for heartworms. Next time you make an offering to the gods, ask Hades and Apollo to make her feel better. It feels like something in camp is missing.

Everyone knows the orphanage down the street right? Well, I went there to visit some of the kids (out of the kindness of my own hear), and I discovered that they need clothes. I would really like for anyone to donate whatever they can't wear to there. There's a box for donations in the Big House so just go there. I'll deliver them and talk to me if you want to go help deliver them.

Have a good week!


End file.
